1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flow path member which is applied to an ink jet printer, or the like, and a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes the flow path member.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer which prints characters or an image on a medium, by ejecting ink as an example of liquid onto the medium such as a sheet has been known. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is an apparatus which is provided with a pressure buffer (flow path member), in order to stabilize a pressure of liquid from a liquid accommodating unit to a liquid ejecting unit, in the middle of a supply flow path of liquid from the liquid accommodating unit which accommodates liquid to the liquid ejecting unit which ejects liquid (for example, JP-A-2015-75146).
Here, the pressure buffer is provided with a pressure chamber which is formed of a housing with a recessed portion (flow path forming member), and a pressure buffering film (elastic film) which covers the recessed portion. In addition, in a case in which a pressure in a region which is communicated with the pressure chamber is going to be changed, the pressure buffer stabilizes a pressure of liquid supplied to a liquid ejecting unit, by displacing the pressure buffering film so as to suppress the change.
Incidentally, in the above described pressure buffer, the housing and the pressure buffering film are welded by using heat which is generated by irradiation of a laser. For this reason, there is a case in which a film thickness of the pressure buffering film at a portion welded together with the housing becomes non-uniform, at a time of performing welding between the housing and the pressure buffering film. In this case, there is a concern that liquid may leak from the pressure buffer, when a portion of the pressure buffering film with a small film thickness progresses, and is changed over time. As a result, there is a concern that liquid may spread inside the liquid ejecting apparatus.